El Sueno de Serena
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: que pasa cuando el subconsiente te grita que es hora de dar el paso decisivo, amar en cuerpo y alma
1. Bienvenido a casa

Ya han pasado algunos años desde que las guerreras habían librado la última batalla, ahora la tierra estaba en paz, y ellos eran felices y normales, aunque de antemano sabían lo que el futuro les deparaba, trataban de mantener el ánimo y seguir su vida en completa calma.

Una cálida noche de verano una rubia de hermosos ojos azules despierta sobresaltada, sudorosa y temblando, tratando de recordar su sueño, ¿o era una pesadilla?

**-**Otra vez este sueño –decía con la voz entre cortada, agitada –.

Aunque el sueño era el mismo desde hacia varios días y despertaba de la misma manera todas las veces, aun así no entendía lo que veía: dos cuerpos tratando de ser uno, gemidos y frases entrecortadas, la sensación de calor y escalofrío que la recorrían. No podía descifrar lo que pasaba, solo se sentía extraña, como con fiebre, así que se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, desprendiendo de su pijama, rosa con lunas y conejitos, totalmente tierna. Se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría, dejo que el agua la tocara, y esperaba que también se llevara esos extraños sueños. 5 minutos después regresaba a su cama, se colocó la pijama y durmió, teniendo sueños más agradables de un hermoso caballero con esmoquin y mascara, su amado Tuksedo Mask.

Serena jamás reparó en la pequeña gata negra con calva de luna en la frente , la cual fingía estar dormida, observando todo lo que le pasaba a la princesa, estaba preocupada, pero no quería atosigarla ni molestarla más de lo debido, así que cuando comprobó que estaba dormida, ella también se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, seguía la rubia dormida en un profundo sueño, así que la gata Luna decidió ir a buscar a Rei al templo Hikawua, ella podía ayudarla a descifrar lo que le estaba pasando a Serena. Luna pensaba que quizá era por la lejanía de Darien que quizá Serena se encontraba así, pero quizá también podía ser que se acercara el ataque de un nuevo enemigo, tenia que estar segura.

Una vez que llegó al templo le platicó a Rei todo lo que noches anteriores había visto con Serena.

**-**Es extraño Luna, no he sentido la presencia de ningún ser maligno, y no he visto en el fuego el rostro de un nuevo enemigo. ¿A que se deberán estas pesadillas de serena?, ¿le has intentado preguntar?

**-**Si, le pregunte, pero no sé, me parece que ni ella misma sabe que es lo que le pasa, no me dijo gran cosa, y la verdad no he querido molestarla, ha estado tan tranquila y contenta por tener una vida normal, que no quise romper su ilusión pensando que podría ser un nuevo enemigo.

**-**si, tienes razón, creo que lo mejor es que hables con Darien, recuerda que el regresa mañana de Estados Unidos y le vamos a preparar una fiesta de bienvenida. Quizá él pueda hablar con Serena.

Darien se había ido para ahora si realizar sus estudios de medicina a Estados Unidos, decidió realizar cargas extra de materias para no estar tanto tiempo alejado de su princesa, la extrañaba y aunque a veces se escribían y hablaban por teléfono, sentía que no era lo mismo. El regreso ya era un hecho, Darien le avisaba a Serena que regresaba y esta vez sería para no alejarse ya jamás.

El día previo al regreso de Darien las chicas se reunieron en el templo para arreglar todo para la fiesta de bienvenida, Lita llevaría la comida, y entre Amy, Serena, Rei y Mina adornarían el templo. Fue una tarea como siempre de lo más divertida, entre las peleas de Rei y Serena y las interrupciones y bromas de Mina y la intención de moderar de Amy. Se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Serena no le había contado a nadie de sus sueños, que en realidad solo la atormentaban por la noche ya que durante los días se la pasaba de lo más tranquila, en especial cuando estaba con sus amigas.

**-**debes estar emocionada por el regreso de Darien – le pregunto Lita a Serena mientras les llevaba unas galletas que acababa de hornear, ya habían terminado de arreglar y se tomaban un descanso.

**-**Siii, muchísimo, hay, como extraño a mi amado Darien… - lo decía con un brillo en sus ojos y una carita de niña en la noche previa a Navidad, esperando sus regalos.

**-**hay Serena tú siempre tan melosa y exagerada, jaja – Rei la estaba molestando, mientras la rubia le devolvía una mirada fulminante para luego sacarle la lengua.

**-**bueno chicas lo importante es que Serena estará por fin con Darien y que serán felices, ¿no creen? – les respondía Mina mientras se acercaba a Serena con una mirada malévola en sus ojos – y dinos Serena, ¿crees que ya estas lista para pasar al siguiente nivel?

**-**¿Cuál siguiente nivel Mina? – respondía tratando de no entender lo que su amiga le preguntaba

**-**hay Serena, pues cual va a ser… LA PRUEBA DE AMOR!!!!

**-**MIINAAA!!!!! – gritaban todas con cara de susto

**-**creo que esas cosas no se deben de preguntar, es un paso muy importante que no se toma a la ligera y del cual se debe estar muy, muy segura – lo decía mientras todas la miraban con algo de extrañeza. Amy normalmente no comentaba ni para bien ni para mal sobre sexo.

Serena no sabia que responder así que se quedo callada con la cara roja de la pena y de repente un recuerdo de sus sueños llegó cual descarga eléctrica, recordaba como en sus sueños dos personas desnudas se trataban de fundir en una en apasionados besos… - "¿Qué extraño?" – pensó – "porque me acordé de eso ahora" –, fingió un bostezo que a ninguna le extraño.

**-**Serena, siempre tan holgazana, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día pesado. – decía Rei con desaprobación.

Todas asintieron y se fueron a sus casas.

La rubia se encontraba ya en su cama, pero no le había llegado el sueño, recordaba lo que había comentado Mina y como se acordó de los sueños que la atormentaban desde hacia días. También pensaba en Darien y que lo vería otra vez, quería abrazarlo y besarlo y no separarse de él. Y así pasó la noche, inquieta, sin conciliar de todo el sueño. Y por fin, la mañana llego…

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, dos jóvenes esperaban un avión proveniente de Estados Unidos, uno de ellos era rubio, alto y atractivo, su compañero aunque no tan alto era igual de atractivo, aunque su rostro casi no se distinguía ante una melena castaña, que le llegaba al hombro. Después de un rato observaron a la persona que esperaban. Un joven atractivo de aproximadamente 1.90 de estatura, cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos como el azul del océano más profundo. Al verlos el joven levanto la mano en señal de saludo y camino más rápido hacia ellos.

**-**Hola chicos ¿como han estado? – decía Darien mientras los abrazaba. - ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá? Se que pronto te casas Andrew. – le decía al rubio.

**-**Ejem, si Darien, la verdad es que amo mucho a Lita, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella – le contesto un poco ruborizado.

**-**Y tú que dices Nicolás, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rei?

**-**Pu-pues, la verdad no me puedo quejar, ya es mi novia, pero, bueno, ya sabes como es Rei, jeje – lo decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza con su mano a modo de nerviosismo – será mejor que nos vayamos, las chicas y en especial Serena deben de estar impacientes.- lo decía mientras tomaba el equipaje del pelinegro.

Todos rieron y se marcharon, de camino al templo no se hablo mucho, preferían que la conversación más destacada sobre el viaje de Darien fuera compartida con todos.

Mientras en su casa Serena se preparaba para la reunión, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, quería causarle a Darien la mejor impresión, aun cuando sabia que ellos estarían juntos toda la vida, a veces temía que el solo estuviera con ella solo por cumplir el compromiso que tenían como príncipes, pero también sabia que se querían mucho, así que lo menos que ella debía hacer era lucir espectacular para su amor.

Se dio un baño de burbujas, dejando que su piel se impregnara de esencia de rosas y fresas, adoraba esa combinación, una vez terminado el baño se puso crema en el cuerpo, eligió un conjunto de lencería blanca de encaje con algunos corazoncitos rojos de fondo que había comprado hace poco con Mina, ella siempre tenia esa mente "atrevida" y para que no la molestara más, aceptó comprarlo, no sabia por qué, pero quería usarlo esa ocasión, le daba mas ánimos y emoción. Después se colocó un vestido veraniego, estilo princesa, hasta las rodillas de tirantes gruesos. Era blanco con flores de tonos rosados. Su cabello lo recogió en una cola alta, dejando unos mechones fuera, luciendo un poco alborotado. Se coloco una gargantilla de plata y una pulsera a juego, aretes igual de plata de media luna, unas sandalias de meter muy cómodas de piso. Todo un atuendo adecuado para el clima. Su maquillaje era muy natural, máscara en las pestañas y un brillo en los labios.

Se revisó por último en el espejo, irradiaba felicidad y belleza, sin más salió, lista para disfrutar de nuevo estar con su amado Darien. Pronto llego al templo y junto con las chicas empezó a acomodar la comida y las bebidas, ya todo estaba listo, al poco rato se escucharon risas y sabían que había llegado.

Al entrar Darien solo sintió que un pequeño cuerpo se aferraba a su cintura, lo tomo desprevenido y por poco pierde el equilibrio, pero siendo todo un guerrero supo reaccionar a tiempo, sin más tomo entre sus brazos a su amada Serena, y la abrazo, y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ante la silenciosa reacción de los presentes.

Rei tosió y saco de su pequeña burbuja a los enamorados, los cuales se separaron y se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza.

**-**BIENVENIDO A CASA!!! – gritaron todos

**-**Gracias chicos, - decía Darien con una enorme sonrisa – gracias, en verdad que los extrañe a todos – avanzaba en el salón tomando de la mano a su princesa.

Y así transcurrió la mañana y la tarde, todos conversaban animosos, a veces eran todos, a veces solo las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro, a veces se integraban grupitos según el interés.

**-**Richard y yo estamos pensando estudiar medicina, aunque no se si sea aquí o en Estados Unidos – decía Amy tomando a Richard de la mano – tu que nos recomiendas Darien

**-**Bueno, la verdad es que el plan de estudios es muy adecuado en Estados Unidos, pero aquí también, la verdad no se que decirte – decía sonriendo y pasando sus brazos por los hombre de su rubia.

**-**Pues ya veremos después, si nos disculpan – decía Richard mientras jalaba a Amy, quien lo miraba un poco extrañado, pero se fue con él. Dando a Darien y a Serena un poco de espacio.

**-**No te he dicho que hoy estás más hermosa que nunca – le decía Darien al oído mientras ella solo se estremecía y se ponía roja

**-**Gra-gracias Darien. Solo me vestí así para ti, - dándole un timido y rápido beso en la mejilla.

Empezó a caer la noche y Darien se encontraba ya cansado, el cambio de horario y el vuelo ya empezaban a dejar estragos en él.

**-**Bueno chicos, me encantaría seguir con ustedes, pero la verdad… ya no aguanto – decía mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

**-**Será mejor que te vayas a descansar – le decía Serena mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta

-Te veo mañana, que tal si vamos al parque.

**-**Me encantaría – decía con un brillo en sus ojos

Hasta mañana princesa – se despedía besando su mano – descansa y sueña conmigo – se incorporo y le dio un beso, largo y tierno en los labios.

Serena solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza, regreso sobre sus pasos y entro al salón para seguir charlando. Pasaron un par de horas y decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, no quería tener problemas con sus papas y que no la dejaran salir al otro día.

Al llegar a su casa, entró en su habitación y se tiro en la cama, estaba tan contenta y emocionada que solo quería recordar como la habían pasado ese día. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, y una vez más los sueños la empezaron a incomodar. Dos cuerpos queriendo ser uno, jadeos, y suspiros, palabras entrecortadas que no tenían sentido.

-otra vez este sueño- se despertó sobresaltada y sudando

Sin mas se levantó y salió de su casa sigilosamente, no sabia porque pero sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar a Darien, aunque no sabia si era correcto, sin embargo sus pies la iban llevando por inercia al departamento de Darien.

Llego al edificio, y dudo un momento, pero sus ganas de estar cerca de él la vencieron, así que entró, subió al elevador mientras pensaba –"¿y si esta dormido?, quizá solo pueda entrar un momento y verlo dormir". Llego a la puerta del departamento, en el tiempo que estuvo en Estados Unidos Darien le dio a Serena su llave, para que cuidara sus plantas o le echara un ojo a su casa. Entro sigilosamente – "solo me quedaré en el sofá, me siento tan a gusto aquí, que solo me conformo con estar dormida en el sofá"

Dejo las llaves en la mesa de la entrada, se quito los zapatos y entro a la sala, lo que vio en ese momento la dejo helada, y no supo que hacer.


	2. ¿fue un sueño?

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la increible Nonako Takeuchi.

* * *

Dejo las llaves en la mesa de la entrada, se quito los zapatos y entro a la sala, lo que vio en ese momento la dejo helada, y no supo que hacer. Estaba Darien saliendo de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-Da-Darien, pensé que estarías dormido- dijo la rubia roja como un tomate y mirando al suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí Serena?, dijo apenado y no sabiendo a donde esconderse –me despertó el calor y quise darme un baño

Sin más la rubia se lanzo a los brazos de su amado y lloró desconsolada. Mientras Darien la abrazaba y recordaba una conversación que tuvo con Luna, en la reunión.

_Flashback_

_-Príncipe, estoy muy preocupada por Serena, ha estado muy extraña estos días_

_-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntaba con preocupación_

_-no lo sé exactamente, pero ha estado durmiendo mal, se despierta sudando y sofocada. No me ha querido platicar que le pasa, diría que ni ella misma entiende que le pasa, hable con Rei pensando que quizá se trata de un nuevo enemigo, pero ella no ha sentido nada, y me sugirió que hablara contigo._

_-no te preocupes Luna, yo hablaré mañana con ella, por ahora no tendría caso importunarla, esta feliz_

_-igual que tu Darien_

_Fin flashback_

-¿Qué pasa princesa?, ¿Por qué lloras? – la abrazaba tiernamente

-no lo sé, no lo sé, solo quiero quedarme aquí contigo – decía mientras respiraba profundo, se llenaba los pulmones del aroma de Darien, mientras la imagen de sus sueños volvía a su mente y fue como una visión, pero no estaba segura, tenia que comprobarlo.

Levanto su rostro para besar a Darien, y él le correspondió, empezó tierno, pero poco a poco se fue tornando acalorado, dudosa introdujo su lengua a la boca de él, poco a poco se fue pegando lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo y pudo sentir algo que se endurecía contra su vientre bajo, se asusto un poco y retrocedió.

-lo lo siento Darien- con su voz entrecortada decía mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos

-no, perdóname tu a mi princesa – se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos – es que tu reacción me puso mal – dijo apenado

De nuevo Serena abrazo su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, y dejándose llevar fue bajando sus besos hacia su cuello, no sabia porque lo hacia, solo sentía. Se acerco a su oído para susurrar – te amo y quiero estar contigo –

Esta confesión contrario a Darien, aunque siempre había visto a Serena como a una niña, como a su princesa, también era cierto que la deseaba como mujer, su mujer. Sin más se abalanzo sobre Serena y la besó apasionadamente, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaba, deslizo sus manos en su espalda acercándola mas a él, de repente se detuvo – Serena…, sabes que te amo, pero no… no quiero forzarte a nada, quizá… debemos esperar – decía con la voz entrecortada y alejándose un poco

-no me obligas a nada, yo quiero estar contigo – suplicaba – hazme tuya –se abrazó a su cintura y empezó a besar su varonil pecho, lo que provoco que Darien soltara un suave gruñido, para ese momento toda razón estaba nublada por el deseo.

Sin previo aviso la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la recamara, la deposito suavemente junto a la cama mientras volvía a besarla, con pasión y deseo, bajo sus besos hacia su cuello y sus hombros, con sus manos rozaba su espalda, sus costados y su costillas, bajo por sus piernas hasta encontrar la orilla de su vestido, lo subió delicadamente para quitárselo y se detuvo a observarla, deleitándose – ese conjunto se ve muy provocativo – le susurro al oído.

-Mina me obligo a comprarlo, jaja –rió ruborizada, mientras se desamarraba el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda y hombros.

-recuérdame agradecerle el detalle – le besaba el cuello, y sin más le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, ella lanzo un gemido, y dejándose llevar le quito la toalla que tenia amarrada a la cintura. Darien se detuvo y se quedo parado frente a ella. Ella al ver la erección que tenia Darien, sintió como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y tímidamente llevo una mano al miembro de Darien, lo apretó un poco y lo sobo. Este lanzo un fuerte gemido y no aguanto más.

Beso apasionadamente a su princesa mientras sin un mínimo de recato le quito el brassier y se avalanzo sobre sus senos, aprisionó uno de ellos con su boca y empezó a succionarlo y a besarlo, pasando su lengua por la punta que estaba completamente dura, después paso a hacer lo mismo con el otro seno, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta llegar a la tanga, primero rozo por encima su centro y Serena solo pudo gemir sonoramente, la sentía húmeda por encima de la tanga, y la fue llevando a la cama mientras la besaba, la recostó y delicadamente retiro su tanga, haciendo que ella volviera a gemir.

Se hinco frente a ella y fue dejando húmedos besos en el interior de sus rodillas, subiendo a sus mulsos, con sus manos la tomo de las caderas y la acomodo poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros, dejando su centro frente a su rostro, le beso el clítoris, de manera tierna, y después con la lengua la fue rozando tal como había echo con sus pechos, y sentía como Serena se retorcía en modo de aprobación, con su pulgar continuo la faena sobre su clítoris, mientras con su lengua se introducía en ella, estaba tan húmeda, y solo se deleitaba con el sabor de su sexo.

-Da-Darien- solo alcanzaba a decir entre gemidos. Entrelazo sus manos entre sus cabellos y le empujaba la cabeza para que no se detuviera, de pronto su cuerpo y en especial su centro empezó a arder, como si fuera a explotar en ese momento –oh Dios – alcanzo a gritar mientras sentía el orgasmo que la inundaba. Jadeo y su respiración era errática y acelerada.

Darien continuaba dándole placer, poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse. Se levanto y se acomodo sobre ella pero sin aplastarla, la beso para que ella también sintiera su sabor, bajo desde su boca hasta sus senos, pasando por su cuello, sus hombros, de nuevo una mano fue bajando a su centro, introdujo un dedo con facilidad, así que agrego un segundo dedo, adentro y afuera, fue realizando movimientos rítmicos con sus dedos, mientras Serena solo gemía y se retorcía de placer – por favor – alcanzaba a decir entre susurros y gemidos. Sin que dejara de besarle el cuello, mordió su oreja a modo de suplica.

Con sus manos fue tomando sus piernas para acomodarse en su centro y dejar que sus sexos se rozaran. Estaba tan húmeda que su erección se volvió mas dura, acomodo sus manos bajo su espalda, a manera de que estuvieran abrazados, solo podía oír la respiración agitada de los dos como si fuera una sola.

Lentamente fue introduciendo su pene, despacio para no lastimarla, pero con decisión, al sentir la barrera se detuvo un momento, con un poco de dureza rompió el himen, mientras ella soltaba un sollozo, enterraba sus uñas en la varonil espalda, y tensaba todo su cuerpo – se que te duele, pero hare que se pase pronto – decía mientras se quedaba quito un momento dentro de ella. Poco a poco sintió como se fue relajando y continúo con la tarea, poco a poco fue embistiéndola logrando entrar más en ella, instintivamente ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas permitiendo estar mas cerca el uno del otro. Fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer

-Serena – gritó al momento que alcanzaban juntos el clímax, y sentía como su cálida esencia la inundaba toda, se dejo vencer por el cansancio recostándose a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras solo se escuchaba como sus respiraciones se tornaban normales.

Después de un rato Serena acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darien y le daba besitos, tiernos, sintió como los pezones de el se tornaban duros, y también su pene se empezaba a excitar.

-ves como me pones, princesa – sonreía

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue bajando sus besos del pecho al ombligo, a la pelvis hasta que llego al pene, primero lo beso, delicadamente, luego al notarlo mas duro, fue pasando su lengua sobre el como si disfrutara de un helado de chocolate. Se detuvo dos segundos, y sin mas lo introdujo en su boca, lo chupo, lo succiono como si quisiera dejarlo seco. Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Darien y sentir su propia humedad, lo saco de su boca y él solo bufo en desacuerdo, se incorporo y se coloco a horcajadas sobre él, de un movimiento lo introdujo en ella.

Sus movimientos de cadera fueron pasando de lentos a rápidos a una velocidad impresionante, se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo y nada podía detenerla en ese momento, iban y venían sus caderas mientras las manos de Darien apretaban y pellizcaban sus senos, arqueo la espalda en el momento que sentía un nuevo orgasmo que los inundaba, se dejo caer sobre el mientras la rodeaban sus brazos, solo podía escuchar el errático latido de su corazón y la respiración entre cortada de ambos.

-ahora si me puedes decir que te pasó princesa – sonreía mientras hablaba.

Ella solo soltó una carcajada, después de un rato, respondió, -creo que mis sueños me trajeron a ti esta noche – y lo beso dulcemente. –"ahora entiendo mis sueños, y yo que me estaba asustando" – pensaba ella mientras se acurrucaba junto a Darien.

-¿los mismos sueños que no te han dejado dormir tranquila últimamente?

-como lo sabes –

-digamos que me lo dijo una gatita, jaja,

-ya veo, jaja, aunque no le conté exactamente de que trataban mis sueños

-no, Luna no me supo decir nada, solo me comento que te despertabas sofocada y sudando, creo que ya sabemos que clase de sueños eran, jaja. – ella solo se ruborizo y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertaba en su recamara confundida, sobresaltada

-todo fue un sueño – decía triste. - ¿o no?

C O N T I N U A R A....

* * *

Que dijeron, Darien le pone el cuerno a Serena, Dios NOOOO, jamas pondria semejante cosa, jaja, aunque la verdad me encanto el efecto de duda que les deje. Gracias por sus rw, **Dayanna, hope777, MisaoTenoh de Chiba, SalyLuna, **por favor sean buenas conmigo, es mi primer lemon y la verdad no se que tal me haya quedado, espero les guste, jeje.

Besitos

Angel Negro


	3. te vuelvo a ver

**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertaba en su recamara confundida, sobresaltada

-todo fue un sueño – decía triste. - ¿o no?

Se incorporo confundida y su cuerpo le dio la respuesta… le dolía todo, incluso músculos que no creyó que tuviera, soltó una carcajada. Y los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria.

_Flashback_

_Sus movimientos de cadera fueron pasando de lentos a rápidos a una velocidad impresionante, se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo y nada podía detenerla en ese momento, iban y venían sus caderas mientras las manos de Darien apretaban y pellizcaban sus senos, arqueo la espalda en el momento que sentía un nuevo orgasmo que los inundaba, se dejo caer sobre el mientras la rodeaban sus brazos, solo podía escuchar el errático latido de su corazón y la respiración entre cortada de ambos._

_-ahora si me puedes decir que te pasó princesa – sonreía mientras hablaba. _

_Ella solo soltó una carcajada, después de un rato, respondió, -creo que mis sueños me trajeron a ti esta noche – y lo beso dulcemente. –"ahora entiendo mis sueños, y yo que me estaba asustando" – pensaba ella mientras se acurrucaba junto a Darien._

_-¿los mismos sueños que no te han dejado dormir tranquila últimamente? _

_-como lo sabes – _

_-digamos que me lo dijo una gatita, jaja, _

_-ya veo, jaja, aunque no le conté exactamente de que trataban mis sueños_

_-no, Luna no me supo decir nada, solo me comento que te despertabas sofocada y sudando, creo que ya sabemos que clase de sueños eran, jaja. – ella solo se ruborizo y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-bueno, la verdad es que ni yo sabía que me pasaba, jaja – recordaba sus sueños – pero ahora sé que soñé esta noche desde hace días_

_-¿te arrepientes? – preguntó él con su aterciopelada voz_

_-sí – él se sobresalto y todos sus músculos se tensaron, contuvo la respiración un momento, ella solo sonrió – me arrepiento de no haberlo echo antes, jaja – ambos rieron._

_Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Darien rompió el silencio_

_-princesa, me encantaría que te quedaras a dormir toda la noche conmigo, pero no creo que sea lo mejor, no quiero que tengas problemas en casa_

_-tienes razón, me salí a escondidas de casa, si se enteran que no estoy, no quiero imaginarme como se pondría papa – decía mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa – ¿que haces Darien?_

_- te voy a acompañar, no voy a dejar a mi princesa salir sola a estas horas – la besó dulcemente y se puso lo primero que encontró._

_-mi príncipe-_

_Le presto una sudadera para que no sintiera la frescura de la madrugada, la dejó en la puerta de su casa – de todos modos nos vemos en un rato, como quedamos – ella asintió y le dio un largo beso_

_Fin flashback_

Un poco adolorida se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño mientras se desprendía de sus ropas, se metió en la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente tocara su cuerpo mientras pensaba en las manos de Darien, tocándola toda, haciéndola temblar y vibrar. Recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, los gemidos de ambos, suspiró, -"me lo tengo que llevar con calma, o me voy a morir de deseo" – pensaba mientras cambiaba de agua caliente a agua fría, tenia que mantenerse tranquila, -"si no, voy a violar a Darien en pleno parque" – rio por lo que pensaba

Mientras tanto Darien se iba despertando, normalmente el siempre despertaba temprano, pero dados los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, no tuvo más que despertarse más tarde. Primero porque después de acompañar a su princesa y regresar a su departamento se había tumbado en el sillón y se quedo pensando un rato en ella, en su princesa, sus besos, sus caricias, los gemidos que emitían, si alguien lo viera notaria la amplia sonrisa que esbozaba y la cara de tonto que ponía, al poco rato noto como cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba vida propia, después de recordar la faena. No podría aguantarse mucho rato así que de un salto se levantó del sillón y se fue directo al baño, abrió el agua fría y después de desprenderse de sus ropas se metió sin chistar bajo el agua, dejo que el agua fría se llevara sus deseos. Una vez que salió del baño se coloco unos bóxers y sin mas se tiro en la cama, pero no concilió el sueño sino hasta mas tarde.

Al despertar volvió a notar que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa tonta. No lo podía evitar, en verdad siempre había visto a su princesa como una niña y como tal casi nunca se permitía pensar en ella de una forma lujuriosa, y era casi nunca porque a pesar de ser pequeña tenia sus formas bien delineadas, pero sobre todo porque la amaba mucho y quería estar con ella en cuerpo y alma. Muchas veces Serena se había quedado a dormir con él y más de una ocasión deseó tenerla como la noche anterior lo había hecho, pero siempre se decía a si mismo que aun era una niña. Después de ayer, las cosas serian diferentes, pero no podía tampoco ser un depravado, no quería asustarla.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir con ella al parque como habían quedado, y estar bastante controlado, siempre era un hombre controlado, pero siendo sincero con el mismo, esta vez le iba a costar mucho trabajo. Quizá después podría preparar algo mas intimo, pero por ahora tenia que ir al encuentro de su amada.

Se levanto, se desvistió y se metió a la regadera, esta vez el agua estaba bastante mas caliente que en la madrugada, pero para bajar cualquier intención se dio por ultimo un remojón de agua helada.

Después de un tranquilo día los enamorados estaban listos para verse, mientras que Darien opto por unos jeans deslavados, una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos mocasines sin calcetines, claro, como siempre con unos entallados bóxers negros. Mientras que Serena se la estaba pasando mas difícil, no sabia que ponerse, después de mucho pensar y mucha ropa sobre su cama, ella optó por una blusa de manga corta rosa con unas rosas rojas bordadas, un pantalón de algodón blanco estilo pescador y unas sandalias de meter blanca, la lencería era mas discreta que la de anoche ya que no tenia mucho de donde escoger, quizá después iría con Mina a comprar algunos modelitos en la tienda de lencería. Decidió llevar el cabello suelto.

A la hora convenida Serena llegaba a su cita, si era cierto que ella era una impuntual, esta vez moría por ver a su novio, al poco rato distinguió a su novio caminando a su encuentro, tan imponente, tan seguro de sí, tan ¿sexy?, pues si, sexy, ya pasada la primera vez el libido de Serena andaba a mil, pero trataría de controlarse. Trataría porque cuando lo vio mas cerca corrió a su encuentro y se lanzo a sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, él la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su espalda, se besaron, empezó tierno, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, se deseaban y ese beso era la prueba, así estuvieron un momento hasta que el ruido del parque los devolvió a la realidad. Ella se soltó del abrazo.

-hola princesa – sonrió él – ¿que tal dormiste?

-mmm, de maravilla, pase una noche deliciosa – respondía con un tono algo seductor pero mirándolo con ternura.

-¿sola? – le susurro en el oído, lo que hizo que ella se erizara toda

-no, con un hermoso Adonis – decía mientras caminaba un poco dando la espalda a él – lastima que no me pude quedar con él toda la noche, y de ser por mi, me hubiera quedado toda la vida.

-¿y dejarías de verme? – Fingió indignación y celos – aunque yo también tuve una noche excepcional, con la diosa del amor, con la mismísima Venus reencarnada – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿ah sí? – Se detuvo en seco - ¿y que haces aquí, porque no regresas con ella? – lo dijo en verdad algo celosa. Dudaba un poco que estuviera hablando de ella

-porque estoy con ella – la jalaba mientras le daba un beso lleno de desesperación y deseo, ella sólo se dejaba llevar, y poco a poco reaccionaba abrazándose de su cuello.

De nuevo el ruido del parque hizo que cortaran tan candente acercamiento. Pasearon un rato, platicando de cómo le había ido a Darien en Estados Unidos, de que carrera pensaba estudiar Serena, estaba indecisa entre ser reportera o fotógrafa, quizá algo mas serio como administradora, o algo de computadoras, aunque la inteligente era Amy, ella trataba de ser mejor cada día. Compraron helado y se sentaron frente al lago. Un poco atrevida y dado que no había mucha gente en ese momento cerca, le paso un poco de helado sobre la mejilla de su príncipe, para luego limpiarlo con su lengua, el solo se estremeció y cerró los ojos – no empieces algo que no seas capaz de terminar – la amenazó y le lanzó una lasciva mirada.

Ella solo se sonrojo, ya que los ojos de Darien normalmente la dejaban petrificada, pero si iban cargados de deseo la hicieron enmudecer, palidecer, y quedarse de piedra. No dijo nada durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos, después de un rato reaccionó e iba a decir algo pero de pronto se dejo venir una potente lluvia que hizo que todos corrieran a cubrirse, pero para los enamorados no había prisa, caminaban como había hecho antes de la lluvia.

Por desgracia o fortuna la lluvia amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta, así que Darien la invitó a su casa a ver una película, para después regresarla a la de ella cuando amainara el agua. Al llegar al departamento del pelinegro, parecían sopas, y Serena temblaba de pies a cabeza y tiritaba de frio, era refrescante el agua en esa época del año, pero después de andar en ella un rato empezaba a hacer mella en la rubia.

-princesa estas empapada – la abrazaba Darien y le frotaba los brazos para darle calor – no quiero que te enfermes – decía preocupado

-tu estas en las mismas – decía temblando y apretando los dientes

La reacción fue inmediata, se besaron ya sin temor a ser indiscretos, era un beso cargado de mutua necesidad. Sin más la fue jalando hacia el baño mientras le desabotonaba la blusa, ella se dejo llevar, le quito la blusa mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. Ella deslizó sus manos sobre el torso de su amado bajo la camiseta mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando sus masculinas formas, él se deshizo de ella de manera frenética, la besó con más deseo, ella en respuesta lo abrazo más, jalándolo de la espalda hacia ella, luego poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta tocar su trasero, por encima de los jeans y los apretó, él con una mano les desabrocho el brassier, pero no se lo quito, primero la giro para que le diera la espalda, le hizo a un lado el cabello y empezó a besar su cuello, mordió su oreja y con sus manos retiraba el brassier y apretaba deseoso sus dos pechos, mientras ella pegaba su trasero al miembro de él que ya estaba bastante duro, luego de un rato y sin dejar de besar su cuello, fue bajando las manos hasta el botón del pantalón, lo desabrocho, y le metió la mano por debajo del pantalón y de la pantaleta, hasta llegar a su clítoris, ella ronroneo, y él sonrió. Le fue quitando el pantalón y la pantaleta, luego ella se volteo quedando frente a frente, rápidamente le desabrocho los jeans y se los quito, luego el bóxer. Sin dudarlo tomo su miembro entre su mano, lo rozó y lo apretó dulcemente, mientras ella se mordía el labio, como saboreándolo.

Darien le tomó la mano y la detuvo, se apartó un poco de ella, por lo que la rubia hizo un puchero, se volvió para abrir la regadera y empezar a tantear el agua. Mientras ella se acercaba a él que seguía dándole la espalda, lo abrazo por la cintura y fue besando su espalda, por la que además de sus besos podía sentir sus pechos erectos. Él se metió a la regadera y cargó a su princesa para meterla con el bajo el agua. Se hinco frente a ella y le tomo una pierna posándola sobre su hombro, sin más le chupó el clítoris, ella solo gritó, enredo sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro y sin mas los jalo, Darien en lugar de molestarse lo éxito más, no pude esperar, se levanto y si bajar la pierna de Serena, la penetro de manera salvaje, y empezó a embestirla, una, otra y otra vez, ella solo gritaba de placer, no sé movía, solo sentía las oleadas de placer que le indicaban que pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Ambos gritaron, cuando alcanzaron el clímax.

Se quedaron bajo el agua caliente después de un rato abrazados. Serena rompió el silencio

-creo que ya no vimos la película.

-¿no te puedes quedar esta noche? – le suplico en un susurro. Ella solo sonrió.

Salió de la regadera, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió al teléfono, marcó un número, después de una corta conversación, colgó y volvió a marcar otro número, igual fue corta la conversación. Mientras ella hacia sus llamadas, Darien también salió de la regadera, se envolvió en otra toalla, y saco la ropa para meterla en la secadora. Cuando regresó del cuarto de lavado, se dio cuenta que su princesa había desaparecido. Se extraño, "se habrá salido", "no esta en el baño", la estaba buscando en la estancia, fue a la cocina y luego se asomo al baño "¿donde esta?"

* * *

Muchas gracias por los rr, jeje, los dejé con la incertidumbre, ¿verdad?, no me lo tomen a mal, pero sin querer se han dado los momentos de suspenso para crear duda entre cap y cap. Aqui les dejo otro cap, a ver que les parece, y diganme si les gusto mi lemon, creo que me tarde un poco en sacarlo, pero espero les guste, si no les gusta diganme porque solo asi mejora uno no creen

Saludines

Angel Negro


	4. algo surge

**los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

Salió de la regadera, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió al teléfono, marcó un número, después de una corta conversación, colgó y volvió a marcar otro número, igual fue corta la conversación. Mientras ella hacia sus llamadas, Darien también salió de la regadera, se envolvió en otra toalla, y saco la ropa para meterla en la secadora. Cuando regresó del cuarto de lavado, se dio cuenta que su princesa había desaparecido. Se extraño, "se habrá salido", "no esta en el baño", la estaba buscando en la estancia, fue a la cocina y luego se asomo al baño "¿donde esta?"

Solo le faltaba un lugar por revisar "esta niña, es una picara" pensaba mientras se dirigía a su recamara esbozando una sonrisa picara, se acerco sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido, parecía una pantera a punto de cazar su cena. El tenía la idea de que encontraría a su amada princesa lista para otro encuentro romántico. Sin embargo la imagen que vio desde la puerta de la habitación era una totalmente diferente.

Serena estaba sentada al pie de la cama con una foto en sus manos, con una la sostenía y con otra la acariciaba a través del cristal. Darien podía sentir como la esencia de su princesa se tornaba triste y melancólica, con algo de añoranza. Sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido se fue acercando a ella, cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver la foto que sostenía, era de ellos dos con su hija Rinni.

Se hinco a su lado y con su mano toco su mejilla – la extrañas ¿verdad? – le preguntaba, mientras ella brincaba del susto. La tormenta había disminuido y ahora solo había una leve lluvia, que ellos no habían notado

-Darien, me asustaste – cerró los ojos y suspiro, tomando la mano de su amado que seguía en su mejilla – si, la extraño, pero también me siento rara "tengo miedo de no tenerlos conmigo" –esto último lo pensó

-pero ¿Por qué no habríamos de estar juntos los tres?, somos o mas bien seremos algún día una familia – respondió él, aunque ciertamente algo extrañado de que escuchara a su novia sin que ella abriera la boca – "eso fue extraño, estoy soñando, ella no pronuncio palabra ¿o si?"

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe ante la respuesta de su amado novio lo miró, pero más extraño cuando lo escuchó hablar sin que el moviera los labios

-si, es extraño y no, no pronuncie palabra alguna – ambos se miraban sorprendidos, por un segundo

-"¿puedes oírme?" – pensó él,

-"si" – respondió ella, también, en sus pensamientos

-esto si es extraño – se levanto Darien de prisa, no es que estuviera asustado, pero bueno, ese acto era algo que los tomó por sorpresa

-vaya que si – decía ella al tiempo que también se levantaba, pero ella si se sentía asustada – esto es una broma ¿verdad? "no puedes leer mis pensamientos, no es justo"

-¿y porque no puedo? – La rubia solo se puso roja de la pena que sentía en esos momentos – "¿es que me ocultas algo?"

-claro que no, yo no oculto nada, es solo que… "me da pena"

-pero pena porque "seria yo el que tendría que preocuparme"

-¿es que tu ocultas algo?

-no, claro que no – y a su mente regresaron los momentos de intimidad vividos entre ellos, lo suave de su piel, sus caricias, sus gemidos, oírla pronunciar su nombre cuando hacían el amor.

Ella también pudo ver algo de esos recuerdos, aunque de manera un poco más alejada, como si viera fotos o una película. Lo que hizo que se ruborizara de pies a cabeza.

-ya vez Serena, no se que esta pasando pero… no pienses mal, es solo que… - mientras el hablaba ella se acerco, y le coloco un dedo en los labios

-yo tampoco se que esta pasando, pero… por ahora solo quiero estar contigo – y dicho esto se quito la toalla que aun la envolvía – "quiero ser tuya otra vez"

No dijeron más, solo se besaron, como si de ello dependiera su vida, él se quito la toalla, y sin más la abrazó de la cintura acercándola mas a él, ella por instinto se abrazo de su cuello y tomando impulso le abrazo la cintura con las piernas. El se fue moviendo con dirección a la cama, se sentó en ella, dejando a Serena a horcajadas. Sus besos eran cada vez mas intensos y apasionados, con una mano rodeaba su cintura y con la otra masajeaba un pezón.

-"Dios, que bien se siente eso" – pensaba Serena mientras tanto Darien hacia cada vez mas intensos los masajes, después con su boca empezó a lamer, besar y morder sus senos, primero uno, y luego otro mientras Serena enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de él para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo – "Dios no te detengas" – seguían pensando Serena mientras de su boca solo salían gemidos

-Eres tan hermosa "y eres solo mía cuanto te amo"

-yo también te amo "y tu eres solo mío"

Poco a poco Serena fue pasando una de sus manos por el torneado pecho de su novio, y bajo más, hasta alcanzar su miembro que ya estaba bastante excitado, lo tomo con su mano y lo empezó a frotar poco a poco – "no me tortures, por favor" – rogaba Darien a lo que Serena solo sonrió, se acomodo para dejar el pene en la entrada de su intimidad, rozando sus sexos

-"como me gusta esto" – pensaba ella y en consecuencia el la tomo por la cintura y la dejo caer sobre su miembro de modo que los dos gimieron de placer, poco a poco fueron sincronizándose, ella se movía de manera circular mientras él la embestía primero lento y luego mas rápido y mas profundo, además de que besaba su cuello y lo mordía, mientras ella con sus manos rozaban la espalda, de poco a poco lo arañaba con sus uñas. El colocó sus manos en sus glúteos acercándola mas, el orgasmo estaba cerca.

-TE AMO – gritaron los dos al tiempo que llegaban al clímax, se abrazaron con las respiraciones entre cortadas. En ese momento una luz cegadora los rodeo dándoles paz, tranquilidad y una sensación de seguridad.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es esa luz? – se preguntaban los dos

-"me siento tan bien, y más si estoy a tu lado" – pensaban los dos mientras se iban acomodando para recostarse en la cama, poco a poco fueron cayendo en un profundo sueño

Ellos no lo notaron pero esa luz poco a poco se fue esparciendo por la habitación de los enamorados, pero fue esparciéndose por el departamento, por la calle, la ciudad, todos los habitantes por un momento empezaron a sentir mucha paz, y una sensación de que pasara lo que pasara todo podía estar bien. Las scouts que estaban en el templo también lo sintieron

-chicas ¿sintieron eso? – decía Rei

-si, es como una paz y yo diría que hasta amor – decía Amy

-es cierto – decía Lita

-se puede sentir un inmenso amor – decía Mina, con cara de picara.

-hola chicas – entraba Haruka en ese momento al templo

-hola – saludaban Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna que iban detrás de Haruka

-¡chicas! Que gusto verlas – saludaban Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei al mismo tiempo

-¿a caso pasa algo malo? – preguntaba Rei algo alarmada

-si, es extraño verlas cuando no hay problemas – decía Lita entendiendo lo que decía Rei – ¿sintieron lo de hace un momento?

-si, lo sentimos, pero no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí – respondía Haruka - ¿y donde esta cabeza de bombón?

-supongo que esta con Darien – respondió Amy sonrojada recordando una conversación.

_Flashback_

_-diga – respondía Amy al levantar el teléfono que estaba sonando_

_-hola Amy – decía Serena al otro lado de la línea_

_-hola Serena ¿pasa algo?_

_-solo quería pedirte de favor que me cubrieras esta noche, estoy en casa de Darien, vamos a ver unas películas, además esta diluviando afuera_

_-no te preocupes Serena – respondía Amy sonriendo_

_-gracias Amy – cortaron la comunicación._

_Fin flashback_

-vaya ese par no pierde el tiempo – dijo Mina en tono pícaro

-Mina – dijeron todas

-lo que pasa es que se iba a quedar viendo unas películas con él además hace rato parecía diluvio, no piensen mal – decía Amy apenada por lo que decía Mina – ya saben como es su papá, creo que solo era para no tener problemas

-esa cabeza de bombón, ¿pero en que esta pensando?

-calma Haruka, no te pongas celosa – dijo Michiru algo divertida

-no estoy celosa Michiru, solo me preocupo por ella

-bueno, ¿pero a que han venido? – pregunto Rei, de nueva cuenta

-algo esta por amenazar la paz de la tierra, mi espejo solo ve mucha tristeza, aunque no se, aun no puedo ver su rostro – decía Michiru con algo de preocupación

-yo no he sentido nada – decía Rei que miraba el fuego sagrado – ninguna presencia

-quizá no quiere ser detectado – decía Hotaru – pero tenemos que proteger a los príncipes, en especial a la princesa

-sabes que siempre la cuidaremos – se le acercaba Mina y le tomaba el hombro en señal de apoyo

-el futuro podría correr peligro, tenemos que cuidar de Serena – decía Setsuna

-mañana hay que hablar con cabeza de bombón, tenemos que advertirle del peligro – decía Haruka aunque algo preocupada – se que esto no le va a gustar, pero tiene que estar prevenida

Mientras se daba esta reunión de Sailors, alguien más había sentido esa luz y esa sensación de paz y felicidad, desde un lugar no muy lejano del universo

-hmm, esa energía es muy fuerte, y viene de la tierra – decía un hombre observando la tierra – esta llena de amor y felicidad – se podía notar el asco en su voz – cuando acabe con esa felicidad el planeta será rodeado por la tristeza y la desesperanza.

Por otro lado en el departamento de Darien los dos están dormidos, abrazados cuando Serena empieza a soñar

-¿Dónde estoy? – decía mientras observaba su alrededor, era como un gran salón paredes, techo y piso eran de un color aperlado brillante o resplandeciente, con grandes ventanales, donde se podía observar el cielo estrellado, y un inmenso jardín, al fondo se podía ver un gran trono, en lo alto del respaldo se veía una luna menguante que parecía de diamante

-princesa Serena – decía una mujer a la espalda de Serena

Serena se volteo para ver a la portadora de esa voz, cuando la vio se lanzo a sus brazos – madre – decía con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Serena, la paz de la tierra esta en riesgo, tienes que luchar para que esa paz no se pierda

-pero madre, no puedo transformarme – decía con lagrimas en los ojos – en mi ultima batalla se destruyó

-tu broche si, pero recuerda que el cristal de plata sigue en ti – decía su madre abrazándola – solo he venido a decirte que cuando llegue el momento el cristal de plata se hará presente

-gracias mamá

Dicho esto despertó de su sueño, se sentía tranquila y mas estando en brazos de su amado príncipe, el cual seguía durmiendo, pudo ver en su reloj de buró que eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, sintió que ya no podría dormir así que se levanto sin hacer ruido, saco una camisa de pijama de Darien y fue a la cocina

-"le voy a preparar algo rico de desayunar" – pensaba mientras revisaba el refrigerador, recordaba que antes había sido un desastre en la cocina, pero gracias a Lita había mejorado mucho. Así que decidió preparar unos hot cakes, café y algo de jugo. Saco las cosas, y preparó el desayuno. Preparo las cosas para desayunar en la cocina. Una vez que terminó se dirigió a la habitación para despertar a su príncipe, cuando de repente algo la atrapó

-¿Qué esto? ¿Qué pasa? "Darien, ¿donde estas?" – estaba angustiada. Solo se escuchaba una risa

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus rw, espero que les guste este cap, he respondido a cada una de manera individual**

**Angel Negro**


End file.
